The Sun Princess
by Keller blue
Summary: It might not be as high as R, I'm not really sure if i want to sex scenes in it. About a girl (not Serena) and Darien
1. Prologue

The real story of Sailor Moon and friends

Chapter 1: The Past

Princess Sarah was the daughter of King Apollo; he was the king of the Sun Kingdom. The Sun Kingdom being the most powerful of all the planets, including the moon.

Princess Sarah was the most beautiful girl in the universe. She had hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair, which shined gloriously in the sun's rays. With fair skin and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, she was the favourite among men and princes from everywhere desired her hand in marriage. Princes Sarah wasn't interested. Until…

"WHAT!!" Princess Sarah screamed "I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO BE QUEEN!"

" Darling, I'm old and it's time for you to take over. The law clearly states you have to be married to take the throne. Besides there are many princes out there for you to marry." King Apollo said.

" But…but they're all pigs!"

" What about I choose for you at the ball."

" THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY BALL"

" It will be a good opportunity. All the illegible princes will be there"

" I'm not marrying!" screamedSarah as she stormed out.

* * *

" Really?" Raye gushed " Darien will be at Sarah's ball?" 

" Yes,according to the list " said Princess Amy as she scanned her invitation" Why are you so interested in him?"

"HE'S _ONLY_ THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE!!" said Princess Lita sarcastically.

"You know that PrincessSarah hasn't even seen him before?" Said Princess Mina

" MY GOD" Lita and Raye screamed

"Whatever" Amy said, clearly not interested in Prince Darien " I need to find adress for the ball"

" Me too" said the girls in unison

* * *

"Your Majesty" A man said as he bowed before Prince Darien " A invitation to a ball from the Sun Kingdom" 

" Thank you" said Darien as the man handed the invitation to him.

He scanned the letter. Hmm, Princess Sarah's ball. _All my knights say she's quite a beauty, it wouldn't hurt to go and have a look, _thought Darien. _I better hurry it's in two days._

Two days later ...

" Your Highness, your ball gown" said a maid entering Princess Sarah's chamber

" Thank you, leave it on my bed" calledSarah from her bathroom

Princess Sarah came out of the bathroom witha lilac towel wrapped tightly around her slender body.

" What a pretty gown " she gasped as she picked the gown from her four poster bed. She quickly dried her hair and put on the ballroom dress. Princess Sarah didn't tie her hair up but instead let it flow naturally, whiched went up to her elbow,and placed her diamond tiara on top.

" Well, i guess is this last ball i'll have which i'm allowed todancewith guys" sighed Sarahas she looked at herself in her full length mirror "hmm, there's something missing ... i know!" She opened her vanity desk's top drawer. It revealed a black velvet lined drawer interior with glittering jewel necklaces.

"hmm which one should i wear"Sarah wondered out aloud.

She picked a simple necklace which had a silver chain and a heart pendant shaped with diamonds.

" This will do nicely" As Princess Sarah placed it around her neck

" Your Majesty!"a maid burst into her room " The ball starts in 5 minutes!!"

"Oh my god" Sarah checked the clock on her wall "I gotta dash"

Princess Sarah bolted out the door in a flurry of satin

* * *

"wow" said Mina softly. Completely awestruck. 

"Yeah, i know it's massive"said Raye" who would ever think the Sun Kingdom had such a big ballroom"

" Didn't you know that it's the biggest ballroom in the Solar system?" Amy said as she brought a small book out of her purse and flipped to a page."Here" she said turning the book around to face them.

_The ballroom in the Sun kingdom's royal palace is the largest in the Solar System. With an elegant balcony, white marble floor and large windows draped with pure white silk curtins. It is held for many important balls...._

" What are you doing with bookin your purse anyway" voice said behind Amy. Out of instinct she swung around and came face to face with Princess Serenity.

"For some backround reading" Amy said quietly,barely a whisper. Amy and the other princesses didn't really likeSerenity because she was always boasting about her higher rank than theirs. Michiru, Haruka and Setsunahad a little control of Serenity, whenever Serenity was near the princesses, they would go near them so that any trouble caused by Serenity would be right underMichiru, Haruka and Setsuna's noses.Sarah was the only one Serenity respected, though with a grudge. She daren't boast in front of her,Sarah was much more powerful.

" What are _you _doing here" Lita said ,who had alot more courage than the others" why would you be here, you _hate _Sarah"

"That's my business" Serenity coldly replied "And if i were you, i would keep my manners in front of my superiors"

Lita snorted in disgust and motioned to Mina, Amy and Raye to follow her, away from Serenity.

"She makes me sick" said Raye

"Yeah , well itcan't be helped. But i wonder why she's here" said Mina

" Look at the bight side, the bigger the ballroom the more guys come, so we'll have no problem finding a hunk" Lita said happily" other than Darien of course"

"LITA" the others said in unison

"what?"

Prince Darien stepped into the ballroom. _Man, this is huge _he thought _i wonder where the Princess is. _He looked around the ballroom, it was filled with loyalty. All the princes were wearing tuxedos and the princesses were wearing ballroom dresses of light colours. _She's not here yet_ he thought, he had been told that she dresses vibrant, bold colours which maked her look very "sexy" according to his friends. Darien chuckled to himself as he saw Serenity looking around for some one, he knew she was looking for _him. _Like a lot of girls, she had a "liking" for him. _Join the queue, my mother has already made plans for me "socialise" with girls. _he remembered his mother's words "Y_ou need to find a wife ,Darien" she said in a stern voice "To become King"._ Darien sighed he pulled back his white gloves to look at his watch. **8:59**. _one more minute._

The heavy mahogany double doors swung open, at the top of the white marble staircase. All chatting stopped instantly, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

A man came out of the doors, he showed signs of aging. The whole ballroom bowed down to him.

" Ladies and Gentlemen," he begun "This ball held tonight is not only my daughter's birthday ball but a ball in which i will be stepping down as king and letting my daughter to take the crown" A collective gasp came from the crowd, Apollo ignored this and continued" there is however a catch to becoming Queen for her. The law states that she must marry." At this statement,all the Princes' ears perked up, including Darien's."that is why she shall be dancing with all the bachelors that wish to marry her and i will see to that man if i find him worthy of her hand in marriage.

Just then, someone walked behind him.

"May i introduce my daughter, Princess Sarah" everyone bowed...almost everyone. Most of the princesstood there,dazed.

Prince Darien had never seen such a beautiful lady in his life. His friends were right, she did dress differently. Sarah was wearing a deep red, sleveless gown. The top half of the dress clung to her torso, revealing her wonderful curves. At her hip, it spread out and became buffy. Mary wasn't wearing any gloves like the rest of the ballroom but wore silver bracelets on each wrist. She looked like a goddess with her tiara and necklace glittering in the light of the crystal chandeliers.

She slowly made her way down the staircase, lifting her gown up as she went. The men goggled at her legs. Darien had never seen better legs in his life, they were so sexy.

_MY GOD_ he nearly hit himself for being the complete opposite of the gentleman that he was taught to be. He never felt such a wild attraction to her as he did for other women.

"She's gorgeous" whispered Mina

"Ya, look at the attention she's getting" replied Raye

"Hey, look at Darien" Lita whispered to them and tipped her head in his direction.

They followed the direction and gasped out aloud.

" He's head over heels for her"Amy whispered excitedly" i've never seen him look at some one like that"

" GUYS, LOOK AT THE "SUPERIOR" ONE" Mina whispered little too loudly.

The girls ripped their gaze from Darien and Sarah, and looked at Serenity.

"looks like you girls have competition" Amy said laughing" no wonder she was here"

Serenity was red in the face seething with anger.

_"BITCH" _her head screamed

PrincessSarah sighed to herself as she saw the men at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for _her_

_Don't worry Sarah, all you have to do is not fall in love and you won't have to marry. Dad can want you to marry but he can't **force **you to marry._her conscience told her

Apollo watched from the top of the stairs _She's going to marry _he thought_ eyeing the men waiting for her. There's got to be a perfect match some where there_

_Stay coolSarah, there aren't any perfect matches here, they're not even handsome _Sarah sighed with relief as she scanned the crowd of men, none of them were attracti.._uh oh, SHIT_

_BINGO _thought Apollo when he spottd a man with jet black hair and dazzling blue eyes _He's bound to appeal Mary_

_NOOO,Sarah don't lose control of your feelings. OMFG HE'S F'''ING STARING AT YOU . WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK AT HIM. _Her conscience screamed at her. _If you look at him, your father will know you like him. DON'T LOOK, NO, NO, NO DON'T DO IT. BAD GIRL. DON'T LOOK..._Sarah looked at him...._sigh_

_BULLS EYE _thought Apollo _I didn't even have to look for the right guy, they were made for each othe...what the?_

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a loud sound of breaking glass. Everyone whipped around and saw Serenity holding the stem of a wine glass. She had unknowingly broke it out of anger

"looks like Serenity is havin a bit of trouble" giggled Raye.

Apparently Princess Serenity had just noticed there was red wine all over her pale purple gloves. She let out an exapserated sigh and dashed into the restrooms.

" No wonder, look at Darien and Sarah" said Amy

Mary and Darien weren't paying any attention to Serenity's "little" accident. Sarah had reached the bottom of the stairs and Darien was taking her hand in his.

"May i have this dance?" Darien politely asked. He gazed into her soft, innocent eyes.

_Don't say yes _Sarah's conscience said _Don't say yes _

" sure" Sarah said_... i don't like you_

Prince Darien led Sarah into the centre of the ballroom, where people began to gather around in a circle, watching the couple.

The begining of a slow romantic song was heard.

_She's a great dancer _Darien thought. He held her hand in his as she flung herself outwards and then spininto his arms. She was so close to Darien that she could his breathing. Darien felt protective of her she was innocent, beautiful and everything Darien wanted a wife to be. He never wanted to let Sarah out of his arms.

"Amy, look everyone's starting to dancing" Mina said

"Let's get some hunks to dance with us" Lita giggled as she grabbed Mina and Amy's hands

Raye was left standing by herself, she felt no wish to dance with any "hunk" tonight

"you look a bit lonely" A man with shoulder length hair said "would you like to dance"

"oh...well...i ..er.."

"come on"

"ok" agreed Raye

* * *

Sarah broke away from the arms of Darien.

" I need to get some fresh air" she muttered and headed towards the glass-paned door at the end of the ballroom. Darien was left astounded at her actions. He decided to follow her.

Sarah opened the door and stepped into the rose garden. The rose garden had a stone fountain, smack-bam in the middle,where there was a sun with water spurting at the top of it. Around the fountain was a circle of cobbled stone and a white marble bench,then there were rose hedges around it. There was only one entrance, the glass-paned door.

Sarah sighed as she walked around the fountain, her deep red gown trailing behind her. She leant over the hedge and smelt a rose.

" Why is life so hard?" she asked herself "Why can't i just stay in this rose garden for the rest of my life? Instead of being forced to marry a stranger, just to be Queen"

"Maybe you could get to know the stranger" suggested a handsome voice behind her

Sarah turned around. Darien was sitting on the bench with his legs crossed.He looked quite charming. His intent blue eyes scanning her body.

" I'm sorry is there something you wanted to tell me?"

" No i just felt like gettng a bit of fresh air" Darien said, repeating Sarah's words.

"Right, well i think it's time for me to go retire for the night" Sarah said irritably

"Wait!" Darien had got up from the bench and grabbed her wrist to stop her." So early? You've been at the ball for only half an hour!"

"Well, i....i g..guess i will stay for a little longer" Sarah stuttered, being close to Darien was making her a bit nervous.

Darien released Sarah's hand and inched closer, they were nearly nose to nose.

"Enjoy the p..party" Sarah managed to say, not wishing to go any further. She ran towards the door, her beautiful dress flowing gentlybehind her.

Sarah stepped back into the ballroom and walked across to the birthday cake, a massive cake with pure white icing andsliced strawberries on top. She reached for a silver spoon.

" It wouldn't hurt to have a teeny weeny bit of cake" she mumbled to herself

"Excuse me, your highness, your father would like to see you" A male servant said as he bowed to her

Sarah looked up, at the staircase, her father was motioning for her to come. She quickly dropped the spoon and slowly made her way through the ballroom.

" Father, you wished to see me" Sarah said

" Have you seen a man you fancy"

" What?! no" Sarah said a bit too quickly

" Are you sure?" Apollo, heapparently knew she was out with a man in the rose gardens.

" Dad, i don't like any man here" she said in a huff. Sarah was not going to marry and that was final.

"Very well" her father sighed. He wasn't satisfied with her answer, and Sarah knew it.

The night passed quite horribly. Being asked to dance twenty times by different bachelors, was no fun. The cake was nice though.

Sarah decided she had enough of dancing and returned back to her chambers. Guests were starting to leave as well. Prince Darien decided to go back to earth and tell his mother about Princess Sarah when he was stopped by a servant. He told Prince Darien that Apollo wished to see him in his Majesty's study.

Prince Darien was led througha series oflavish hallways and marble staircases. _How big is this place._The servant and Darien finally arrived at a large mahogany door.

" His Majesty will be waiting for you inside" the servant opened the door

Darien stepped into the well-furnished study. He saw King Apollo sitting on luxurious leather seat.

"Sit" He motioned towards the seat opposite him.

Prince Darien obeyed.

"Prince Darien,I take it that you have a liking for my daughter, is that correct?" Apollo asked

"Yes, she is what any prince would want" Darien replied politely

" My daughter is being a little stubborn, and does not wish to marry" Apollo said " and i was..._wondering _if you might be able to get to know eachother a little better"

"Of course, Your Majesty, perhaps she wouldable to come over to the Earth Kindom for a few days"

This was what King Apollo wanted to hear

"Splendid, she will be arriving _tomorrow midday" _Apollo looked very pleased

Morning next day...

_"shhh don't wake the princess"_

"ugghhh" Sarah moaned as she pulled herself up." um..what are you doing?" she asked the two maids, in her walk-in dressroom

"Your grace, your father has asked us pack your belongings, for your trip to Earth" one of the maids answered

"Oh god, will I ever be left alone?"she asked rhetorically

* * *

Prince Darien paced impatiently, in the entrance hall. He was nervous, very nervous.

"Don't worry, sweetie" his mother said soothingly,she sensed that her son was overreacting

"Princess Sarah will make a perfect match for you,son" reassured his father who was standing next to his mother "She seems to be a very beautiful young lady, at the ball"

A portly man walked through the doors of the entrance hall

"Her grace has arrived" he announced. He turned and walked to his left.

Darien held his breath as Princess Sarah walked through the doors. She wore a magenta dress that went up to her knees, showng her perfect legs, and had straps with frills on it. Her hair was flowing lusciously over her shoulders. He snapped out of his daze and walked over to her.

" Princess Sarah, it's a pleasure to have you stay at our castle" He said quietly. Darien bent down and kissed her baby soft hand. She smiled pleasantly determined to hide her shock that the striking man she saw last night was the prince of Earth.

"Hello darling" Darien's mother chimed. She walked forward with her husband following.

"Your royal Majesties" She curtsied gracefully

"you don't need to be so formal with us, dear" Darien's father said kindly

"Adam!" The Queen called to the servant at the door " please show Sarah to her night chamber and make sure her belongings get brought there as well"

"yes, Your Majesty"

"Oh, and Sarah, sweetie, we'll be having lunch in 15 minutes ok? Adam will show you where the dining hall is. You can have a shower to freshen you up from your trip, if you want" The queen said

"ok"

_Tenminutes later_

" This will be your bedroom" Adam said " The dining hall is downstairs, you turn left then right and you'll see a set of double doors at the end of the corridor" With that he left.

Sarah's room was a spacious room with white marble floors. It had a queen size bed with comfy cotton sheets. There was even an adjoining bathroom.

She had a quick shower and changed into a comfortable, light blue sunday dress that was knee length. She combed her hair into a high ponytail and stepped out of her room, in search for the dining hall. Sarah was starving and she couldn't even remember the drections Adam told her.

"Well, i guess i'll have to look for it" Sarah murmured

She set off down the corridor and turned right. There was a set of double doors there! It was just like Adam described it to be _then right and you'll see a set of double doors at the end of the corridor. _This must be it.

She didn't know how wrong she was.


	2. Prologue Part II

Princess Sarah quietly pushed the doors open. What she saw was completely unexpected. She was in a bedroom, it was painted sky blue and had an adjoining bathroom._This is not good _she thought as she looked aroung the room _OH MY GOD _she had just spotted Darien. He was in front of a mirror, putting on his shirt. Apparently he had just noticed 'She' was in the room as well and was staring at her through the mirror. Sarah couldn't help but notice his abs, beneath his unbuttoned shirt

"s..s..sorry, i..i thought your room was the dining hall" Sarah said

Prince Darien was too busy staring at Sarah's body, through the mirror, that he hadn't noticed she was talking.

"Pardon me?"

"I thought your room was the dining hall" eyeing him suspiciously, she was pretty sure he had been 'checking her out' "sorry, i bothered you" Sarah turned around and opened the door.Darien quickly strode up to Sarah and gently put his hand on hers, and pushed the door close again.

"If you don't know where it is then why don't you come with me?" Suggested Darien. He had

* * *

'I wonder where those two are" The Queen said to the King. 

The doors opened and Princess Sarah and Prince Darien walked in.

_hmm...looks like they've already started to like to know eachother _thought the Queen

Darien pulled the chair out for Sarah and then sat directly opposite her.

"Well, i think we should get started" announced the King

The lunch was fantastic. The food was delicious. During the entire time Darien shot quick glances across the table,at Sarah. She even caught him once, looking at her, but she just blushed and stared at her plate.

After lunch, the King and Queen left to do "royal matters", and Prince Darien was left with Princess Sarah.

"Ooooh" gasped Sarah as she stared out the window "What a pretty lake, could we go there"

"Well, i would but..." Darien said apologetically. He walked next to Sarah, by the window

"but?" frowned Sarah

"We would have to go across the forest to get there, where bandits roam" Darien said softly, knowing that the bandits would definitely attack them or, more specifically, Sarah

"Oh" Sarah looked crestfallen

"But we can go to the celestial rose gardens" Darien said, trying to lighten up Sarah.

"Alright"

* * *

"You like roses too!" Sarah exclaimed 

Prince Darien and Princess Sarah were walking together in the rose gardens.

"Ya!" Darien chuckled

"You know that your the nicest prince i've ever met" Sarah blushed

"Well, your the nicest , and the most beautiful princess i've ever met" Darien said softly

"Really?" She asked as she faced Darien, and looked into his midnight blue eyes

"Really" He whispered. Prince Darien's arms encircled her waist and gently pulled her closer. Gently tilting their heads as they got closer. Darien felt the warmth of Sarah's lips on his.She slowly put her arms around his neck as he caressed her back.

"Ahem" coughed a voice from behind the couple

Sarah broke the kiss, much to the dissappointment of Darien,and turned around to face the Queen!

"Oh my gosh, w..we were..er..um..." Sarah was clearly _very _embarrassed.

"It's all right dear" said the Queen cheerily "Darien i was about to tell you that we will be having dinner in a short while"

"oh ..ok" Prince Darien said, slightly sulky

"Don't worry honey, you'll get alot of chances to kiss Princess Sarah" The Queen winked

* * *

"Wow it's been a heck of a day" Sarah mumbled to herself as she lay on her bed "I actually kissed the Prince of Earth" 

Sarah recounted the day's events when she remembered the beautiful lake at the end of the forest.

_Maybe i should go tonight but ...Darien said there were bandits. Well they wouldn't be expecting anyone at night _Sarah thought to herself. She made up her mind. She was going to the lake.

Sarah tied her hair into a high ponytail and put a white bow on it. She thought of changin g into something warmer but she was in too much of a hurry to get out before sunrise, that she kept on her white,strapless negligee that was made of light, thin material. It was tight fitting around her torso and fanned out at her waist . The gown was made long and fell past her feet, she had to take special care that she didn't trip over it.

Sarah quietly opened the door and made her way out of the castle. She went to the stables that she and Darien had passed earlier that day and picked a pure white mare, it's stall had a sign saying _Snowflake_. She let Snowflake out of it's stall and swung her leg over it's back and galloped into the forest.

10 minutes later, Sarah stopped her horse. It needed a break from all the galloping and Sarah's butt was starting to ache from riding Snowflake with no saddle. She studied her surroundings and realized that she was in a dark, foggy part of the forest. Sarah was starting to shiver from the cold when something rustled in the bushes nearby. Sarah's head snapped towards the bush.

"Who is it? Show yourself" Sarah said, her voice showing signs of fear

Silence. Just then,a horse's whinny was heard from behind her.

"Princess Sarah, what a pleasure to see you here" A voice said, it seemed to be coming from where the horse had whinnied

Sarah turned her horse to face a black stallion with a man that didn't look like a bandit but more like a prince. He looked like Darien but his hair was dark blue, Sarah thought he would've looked quite handsome if it wasn't for his icy blue eyes.

"W..who are you?" She asked, trembling with fear

" My lady, i am Sapphire" He chuckled

"What do you want?"

Sapphire guided his horse towards her. He ran his hand through her soft, silky, chocolate brown hair.

"You" He whispered in her ear

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screamed. She dug her heels into Snowflake's sides, and it galloped north, at full speed.

Sarah heard a thundering of hooves close by. _That's not good_ she thought. She urged Snowflake to go faster.

"You can't escape from me!" shouted Sapphire

Sarah turned her head around to see how far behind Sapphire and his horse were _They're only a few metres behind me, i won't be able to outrun him for long. _She was too busy looking behind her, that she didn't notice a thorny bush in front. It came in contact with her dress and ripped it.She looked at her dress in disbelief. The whole bottom section was cut off and the tattered hem was only long enough to cover her underwear. She saw red blood oosing from a cut on her thigh, but she had no time to examine it because she noticed that they weren't moving._Uh oh._Snowflake was exhausted and had slowed to a stop.

"NO, Snowflake please" she begged the horse to go on. She heard the other horse stop closely behind. She turned around, instinctively. To find an two arms encircle her waist and heave her effortlessly, off the horse. It felt like she'd hit a steel bar. She gasped in pain as the wind went out of her.

She screamed and thrashed wildly, to no avail. Sapphire was immensly strong.In one fluid motion, Sapphire lifted her and dumped her onto the soft, damp earth. Sarah was suddenly on her back. She stared up in horror as Sapphire straddled her, pinning her down. Sapphire sat firmly on her mid-section, staring down at her with an icy glare. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Darien sat up in his bed. His instincts were telling him that something's not right. _Sarah ._He quickly changed into his "Prince Endymion" outfit, with cape and sword. Darien then bolted out of his room and continued to Sarah's room. He flung open Sarah's chamber doors and saw an empty bed. He searched her entire room. _Where could she be? _he thought as he stared out her window, he looked at the lake. he felt a wave of panic. 

He rushed down to the stables. Darien's eyes studied all the stalls, when they came to a stop. There was only one stall unlocked, Snowflake. _OH MY GOD._He quickly let his favorite stallion, a jet black horse,out of his stall, Coal Black, and jumped onto it. Then Darien led Coal Black into the forest.

He guided the horse at full speed towards the lake, he knew that Snowflake couldn't outrun his stallion.

Darien saw a white thing in the distance and he quickly rode to it. He was amazed when he discovered what it was. Snowflake.Apparently it had been heading back to the stables, because it had lost it's mistress.Darien grew very worried at this and sped off.

He didn't have to go far.He found Sarah but to his horror, being straddled by another man. He slipped off his horse and ran towards them, unsheathing his sword. Darien was about five metres away from them when he realized that Sarah's eyes were closed and the royal sun sign was glowing on her forehead. It suddenly let out a burst of golden light, blinding Darien momentarily. It lasted for only a few seconds. When the glow finally died down he saw Sarah and the man unconcious. Darien rushed to Sarah and lifted her limp form from underneath the man. He placed her upright on Coal Black and he climbed on behind her. He wondered where they should go, going back to the castle at this late hour in the night was foolish, there were bound to be alot of bandits. Staying in the forest was unwise as well. He made up his mind. They were going to the lake.

* * *

Darien gently laid Sarah on the grass by the lake.He sat next to her and watched her. _She looks so innocent _he thought to himself. He looked at her legs when he noticed that she was bleeding. The cut seemed to be on her thigh, _the upper part of her thigh. _He lifted her skirt up to reveal asemi-deep cut _and _a white lace underwear. Darien ripped a bit of material from his cape, to treat her wound.Darien wrapped her cut with the material. She whimpered. He quickly whispered sweet nothings in her ear, soothing her. 

After he was done, Darien lay next to her and slept peacefully .

_Next Morning_

_thud thud...thud thud...thud thud. What the?.._Sarah slowly opened her eyes. Sarah was snuggled next to Darien with her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Her gaze turned towards the lake in front of her _I don't remember going here. _The sun was rising just beyond the horizon, casting warm red and orange rays onto the lake. It was breathtaking, Sarah slowly picked herself up and walked to the edge of the golden lake

Darien woke up to the sound of her getting up from his embrace, he quietly watched her slender form walk towards the lake. _She really is the sun princess _he thought as the sun rays hit her body, her hair shimmered a brillant reddish brown and her body seemed to glow with a golden aura

He crept up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Why did you come to this lake?" he asked quietly

"Because it's beautiful, we don't have lakes in the Sun kingdom" She replied. She placed her hands on his, which were on her waist.

"It is as beautiful as you are" he whispered in her ear. Sarah smiled. He slowly pulled her back onto the dewy grass. They layed down next to eachother.

"Do you love me?" Sarah asked

"Of course i do"he answered as he nipped her ear "Do you?'

"Yes! Of course" She pecked him on the cheek.

"I thought so" He said as he rolled onto her and tickled her mecilessly.

"GERROFFF" Sarah squealed.

"Oooh, Sarah is being serious" He teased "Well, we'll have to fix _that _won't we?"

* * *

"Where are those two?"asked the King 

"I have no idea, but they better hurry, King Apollo, and the other planet's royal families will be arriving soon"answered the Queen

"Your majesty, Princess Sarah and Prince Daien are nowhere to be found!" Adam said as he opened the door. He was panting from all the running he did.

"FIND HER" The king stomed. _If Apollo finds out we lost his daughter._

_

* * *

_

"Darien...wait...dad...coming...soon" Sarah managed between fits of giggles

"hmm? what did you say?" teased Darien "I can't really understand"

"Maybe...i might...be...able to...tell you if ...stop..tickling me" she gasped

"oh, i dunno 'bout that" Darien cooed

_OMG if dad finds out that i ran away., i'm soo dead. I gotta get back to the palace, and fast. But how can i get Darien off me. PING, i have an idea._

Sarah quickly moved her head up, towards Darien, and kissed him on the lips. Shocked, Darien slowed his movements and returned the kiss. She rolled over on top of him, and broke the kiss.

"Finally"she panted as she straddled him, so that he couldn't move."Didn't you realise that we have to go back to the palace, before your parents find out we're gone?"

"It doesn't matter, my parents know i can take care of myself" said Darien , clearly enjoying Sarah straddling him.

"Yeah _your _parents might not mind, but my father does" replied Sarah, looking worried

"But your father isn't here" Darien said. _My head is telling me there's somethin that i forgot...oh shit._

_

* * *

_

"His majesty, King Apollo has arrived" announced the servant at the door

King Apollo stepped into the palace.

"What a lovely place you have Lily" Apollo praised

"Yes it's quite lovely isn't it" Replied the Queen politely, she was desperate to make some time before Apollo brought up the subject about his daughter"uh...would you like a grand tour of the palace"

"well...i was really hoping that i could see-"

"Good" The king said hurriedly "Let's get a move on"

_15 minutes later_

"these are the stables" The king pointed

"yes, i was wondering if i could see me daughter"Apollo asked

"well..er...you...see..."began the Queen

"Father!" a voice came. The three, spun round to see Sarah on a black stallion with Darien sitting behind her.

"Sarah, darling. What a pleasant-" Apollo sentence hung as he saw that Darien's hands were on top of her hands, which were on the reigns. His gaze lowered towards Sarah's tattered, unbelievebly short dress. His eyes bulged when he saw navy material wound around Sarah's thigh"What have you two been doing?' Apollo said aghast

Sarah opened her mounth to reply when Darien quickly said "we were out for a ride and Sarah's dress ripped"

Apollo turned towards the King and Queen.

"Uh...yes that's right, they went out about half an hour ago" lied the queen

"Heh Heh _right_, well i'll be going to change into something decent" Sarah said nervously as she slipped off the horse and dashed out

"I'll be ...uh..going to the gardens" said Darien and he quickly left

"Heh heh, kids" the king nervously laughs " Let's er.. carry on"

* * *

Sarah quickly changed into something "decent" and sped downstairs. _Hmmm i wonder where Darien is._ She ran into the rose gardens _He's bound to be here somewhere._

Darien creeped up behind her, and quickly poked her on each side. She jumped. He chuckled deeply

"Darien" she sighed "You scared me"

"that's the whole point" he gave her a boyish grin

" But-" He cut her off as he gave her an earth shattering kiss. He was in the middle of playing with her tongue when they were interrupted.

"Ahem" coughed a voice behind them. Sarah quickly broke the kiss and turned around to see the queen. Yet again, but this time, the queen was accompanied by the king _and_ Apollo..

"F..father" stuttered Sarah. "m...me and Darien w..were er...um..." she shot an uneasy glance at Darien, he was lookling highly frustrated for being interrupted with his _pleasurable_ company _twice._

"Don't worry darling, i have nothing against you and Darien. I'm just shocked that you _actually _like a nice, young gentleman" assured Apollo "would you like to show me where your dining hall is? I'm rather hungry" He left with the king and queen.

"Now where were we" Cooed Darien as he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer

* * *

Later on that evening, the Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus's families arrived. All the princesses greeted each other timidly and went upstirs to Sarah's room. Darien went outside to catch up with his generals and the kings and queens talked to eachother in the ballroom. 

_Upstair's in Sarah's room_

"Hey you got a pretty neat room here" said Mina

"Thank you, you can sit if you want" said Sarah looking at them

10 minutes later

"You and Darien are in love! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Lita

"Wait till Serenity hear's about this" said Amy darkly

"Who's Serenity?" asked Sarah innocently

"Oh just the meanest bitch alive"said Raye

"um...right, well i gotta change into something so..."Sarah began

"We'll help you choose your outfit" Said the girls

They picked a beautiful fiery amber dress for Sarah and they put gold, glittery barrettes on each side of her head and let the rest flow naturally.Mina made a big fuss over Sarah's shoes until Amy pointed out that Sarah dress will be covering it when she was walking. Mina made Sarah wear some gold strappy heels in the end

"Well we better get going to the Dining hall" Sarah sighed

"OK LET'S GO" Said the other princesses in unison. they all went out the door and into the corridor

"um...Sarah do you _know_ where the dining hall is?"Raye asked

uh oh

* * *

"Sarah darling, you look stunning" Apollo said proudly as he looked at his beautiful daughter. She blushed when she saw Darien staring at her body. Apollo noticed 

"Sarah, sweetie, would you come over here for a minute" Apollo led her into the rose gardens "Since you are already a big girl and soon to be queen, i'd like to give you this. He lifted a long gold chain out of his pocket. It had the royal sun emblem as a pendant, which was the size of his palm and in the centre, where all the glittery rays fanned out, was a glittering sphere of amber."This is the Solar crystal, it has immense power, 10 times more powerful than the imperium crystal, and it has the unique ability to sense danger.

"Oh daddy" Sarah breathed "it's wonderful, but i can't"she said pushing it back to him

"yes, you must, you are nearly queen this is what keeps the solar system together" He walked behind her and gently put the necklace on "keep this with you, always"

"I will father" she whispered as she tucked the pendant under her dress, in between her breasts.

She walked quitely back to the dining hall and took her seat next to Darien.

"You look beautiful" Darien huskily whispered. Sarah giggled.

The dinner was perfect, full of chatter and laughter and it was soon time for the royalties to leave.

"Bye" waved Sarah as she saw the princesses leave

"Cya" they said

"Darien! Look after my daughter ok?" Apollo whispered to Darien

"Why?" Darien asked "She seems fine"

"Just look after her ok?" Apollo looked at his only child

"uh...ok"

* * *

Darien lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe i should check on Sarah._ He got up and walked out the door.

He quietly turned the doorknob of Sarah's door, and stapped into her room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he turned towards her four poster bed, he pulled back the white gossamer curtains, that was surrounding her bed, and saw Sarah was sleeping peacefully. He sighed with relief and started to turn around but something caught his attention.


	3. Prologue III

The necklace on Sarah's chest flashed a fiery colour and sent prismatic patterns on Darien's face. _What's this?. _Darien sat down carefully, on the bed, next to Sarah's sleeping body. His hand crept upward towards her necklace. Her brow furrowed, he looked up at her pained expression.

"darien! don't leave me! Please don't leave me" she moaned in her sleep. Darien pulled Sarah closer to him.

"Shhh," he crooned near her ear, slowly turning her over in his arms to embrace her. A solitary tear escaped from her closed eyelids and slowlyfelldown her face.

"Don't leave me Darien, no no no" She whispered

"It's alright, i'm here" Darien whispered, quietly. He pulled her into a tighter embrace. She slowly calmed down and her whispers turned to peaceful breaths in her sleep. Darien's gaze looked down at the beauty in his arms and then closer, at the necklace. It was blinking but was getting fainter by the second.

* * *

In the morning, 

Sarah woke up from a disturbing dream and found that she was in a tight embrace. She looked up to see two kind blue eyes.

"Darien?" she quietly asked, uncertain "What are you doing here?"

"Your father told me to look after you yesterday so i came in at night, to check if you were ok" Darien told her quietly "Did you have any dreams last night?" He was looking for some answers

Sarah didn't know what to say, if she told him, he might get worried and tell her father. He might think that the necklace is doing weird things to her and take it away. She didn't want that.

"No, not that i remember of" Sarah lied expertly. She somehow was good at lying without anyone detecting that there was something fishy about what she told them "Why?" She asked suspiciously

"uh...oh...nothing" Sarah knew he was lying , there was something distant about his eyes. But she decided to leave it as it isand question no further. Instead she stared out the window, It was raining lightly and the clouds were navy. She felt safe in Darien's arms. Fow a few moreminutes, they watched the rain splatter across the window pane, enjoying eachother's company, until they heard a knock on the door

"Oh no, quick hide!" Sarah whispered urgently. She forced him out of her bed and into the bathroom "I'll open the door when it's safe" Darien nodded and Sarah quickly closed the door

"Come in"she said, nearly panting. Sarah sat at the vanity table as if she was doing her make-up.

"Their Majesties have told me to deliver you two some breakfast in bed, because it is too cld to get out of your room"A maid bwed

"er...you_ two_?" She asked innocently, hoping that her ears decieved her

"You and Prince Darien, your majesty" the Maid answered politely

"But how...did they know Darien was here?" Said Sarah incredulously

"Well...the Majesties assumed that a pair of lovers such as yourselves _would _sleep in the same bed"

Sarah felt herself flush. Maid quietly left the room and Sarah opened the bathroom door. Darien came out laughing.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Sarah looked slightly tiffed

"Oh nothing, just that my parents knew that i was here!" Darien answered, laughing

Sarah playfully hit him on the back of his head and went to the tray of goodies for breakfast. She placed it on the bed and she hopped on herself.

"Hungry?" She asked as her hazel eyes scanned the tray. It had bacon and eggs, strawberries and whipped cream and there two cups of steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows, bobbling up and down in the frothy milk.

"Starving!" Darien patted his stomach, he sat on the end of the bed, opposite Sarah who was sitting on some pillows. He picked up a strawberry dipped it in the cream and placed it into Sarah's mouth.

"Nice?"He asked eyeing her delicate features on her face

"YUP, it's my favourite dish" she grabbed the bowl and started stuffing her face. Darin watched her adorable face, her sweet pink lips getting smeared with whipped cream. She noticed his gaze and she blushed. He leaned over towards her

"Let me get that" he whispered. He was so close he could count her freckles. She blushed even more. Darien caught her off guard and licked the cream off and then started kissing her passionately.

* * *

a month later 

Sarah stopped having her bad dreams and had moved on, spending all her time in Darien's arms. One day, out of the blue, Darien proposed to her.

"YES, I ACCEPT" she screamed with glee as Darien bent down on one knee and held up a sparkly, diamond ring.Darien laughed happily as he swept her off her feet.

"Oh darien" she sighed as they left the gardens"when will we have our wedding?"

"This week if you like" Darien nipped her ear. She giggled in response

* * *

"oh my god" Exclaimed Mina as she inspected Sarah. Sarah twirled aroung inelaborate wedding gown. It was a white, sleevless, figure hugging dress with a baby pink bow placed right above her bottom. A glittering tiara perched on her head. Her hair was let out, and freely covered her shoulders with chocolate brown hair. 

"The final touch" Lite said proudly as she placed a bouquet of deep red roses in Sarah's trembling hands.

"Don't be nervous Sarah, you look beautiful" Assured Amy

"Trust me Darien will think you're the most sexiest thing alive" Raye winked. Sarah flushed.

"Well, i guess it's time to face the music" Sarah sighed unable to control her little heart beating 1000k per hour.

* * *

"Man, you look worried" Jedeite commented quietly as he saw Darien fidget with his tuxedo. He was growing hot from all the nerves he was getting, his hands were sweaty inside his starch white, cotton gloves. 

They were at the alter, waiting for the princess to walk down the aisle. Darien eyes scanned over the hundreds of heads sitting down on the benches. Royalties

"You're one lucky dude, you know. The princess is quite a beauty" remarked Neflite. He quickly hushed as the church organ started to play, everyone stood. And every head snapped back to see two large doors open and Apollo leading his daughter down the red carpet.

"Yes, she is" Darien quietly said, he was mesmerized. His eyes bulged as she saw her body move towards him. _She was his angel._

_

* * *

_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The preist smiled.

Darien quickly engulfed Sarah's soft lips within his own, she sighed happily. Moments later, she broke the kiss.

"I'm hungry" she said innocently, as if she were a child. He gave her a boyish smile and led her into the ballroom. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Sarah's head snapped towards a maid running frantically towards them. Sarah immediately dropped her bouquet and ran towards the maid, nearly tripping on her dress.

"THE NEGA-MOON" She screamed "THEY'RE HERE!"

"oh my god" Sarah whispered.

Darien shouted for everyone to stay calm and return to their homes immediately. He grabbed Sarah by the wrist and pulled her away from all the commotion and into the gardens

"You have to go" he whispered

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU" she clung to his body. That was when she heard laughter above them she lifted her quivering head to see Queen Beryl and..._that face i've seen it before...THE MAN FROM THE FOREST_ .

Darien wound his arms protectively around her soft body.

"Oh look at the pair of love birds, such a shame we'll have to be killing them" jeered Beryl, atop a black cloud. She threw ablast of black energy towards them. Darien blocked off the energy from Sarah and took it all.

"DARIEN" Sarah screamed as he crumpled on the grass. He lifted his gloved hand up towards Sarah's cheek and said his last words _I love you _

"NOO Darien! don't leave me! Please don't leave me" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Saphhire laughed mercillesly, "Good riddance" He secretly hoped that the queen wouldn't go for Sarah next

Anger poured into Sarah's soul. She looked up with a scowl.

"You" she seethed at the queen. Her necklace flashing dangerously and the royal sun sign appearing on her forehead. The evil queen knew this sign, _danger, she is powerful, normally princesses don't have this power. i better weaken her_. She threw another bolt of dark energy at the princess, with incredible power. It hit Sarah with full blast and she fell, next to her dead husband.

Sapphire couldn't help himself, and he looked away. Sarah looked to Darien next to her. She struggled to stand up, but when the queen saw Sarah's eyes, they were full of determination. Her necklace and forehead were glowing brightly now and emitted a gold light, with a sudden burst of light and energy, the queen and Sapphire dissappeared into nothing but black dust. Sarah fell back on the grass next to Darien, and slowly, the world seemed to get darker and darker, until it was black.


	4. Rising Sun

Chapter 1:The rising Sun

A beautiful girl stepped into the Tokyo Airport. _Pretty nice here. _I better get unpacking so i can make it to school tomorrow.

She hailed a cab "Cherry road number 37 please"

* * *

"Good morning class," greeted Miss Haruna "We have a new student, please make her feel welcome, Sarah Tan" A girl about a head shorter than Darien stepped into the classroom. She had a cute bobbing, high pony-tail. Her hair was a brilliant chocolate brown. She quietly madeher way down the aisle,realizing the eyes of a few boys on her . She sat gracefully , at her desk and looked at the board obediently.She felt a sneaking suspicion that some one was watching her, and she slowly turned her head to see a pair of stunningly blue eyes watching her intently. She blushed, her cheeks turning rosy pink, and turned back to the board. Darien's eyes roamed her body,_ sexy long legs, slender body, nice firm breasts and...what?_His gaze stopped when he saw her amber necklace, _I've seen that before_ _somewhere_

Lunch time

Sarah walked out nervously into the playground, where small groups were sitting on benches. She didn't know where to go and she didn't want to look like a nigelated person either. Her hazel eyes scanned the small groups and stopped abruptly at a group that was much larger than the usual 5 or 6 people , it had practically a whole class. _Must be the "populars"_

Sarah had been standing there for about 2 minutes when she relized that boys from every direction were looking at her, including the guys in the "populars". To her surprise a girl from the big group beckoned her to come over. _Should i go? _Noticing some one was gently touching her shoulder, she spun round to find herself nearly colliding with some one's chest, she lifted her gaze upwards.

"hi" _Oh My God, did the hottest guy on earth who happened to be sitting next to me, talk to me? I must be dreaming. ...uh oh i think he wants me to reply_

"h..hi" _great, you made a great impression, i'm being sarcastic if you didn't know that._

He smiled " My name's Darien, Darien Shields"

"uh...Sarah Tan" _IDIOT, he already knows your name, duh_

"Do you want to eat with me at the top of the building, at the tennis courts?"

"ok"

Darien and Sarah spent a good lunch time together chatting about their school work and soon it was time to get back to class.

End of school

Sarah hightailed it, out through the classroom door, leaving a dissappointed Darien behind, he was going to walk her home. _Oh well, i might as well go to the arcade and tell Andrew about this girl._

Sarah kept running through the streets, towards home. She needed to call her dad. He was forever worried about her safety. She stopped to have a breather and looked around. _I better get something to eat, i'm starving. _her eyes looked at the crown parlour _bingo_

"ding", monotonic beep sounded from the sliding doors. Sarah walked in casully and took a seat opposite the counter, Andrew immediately came over.

"hello, how may i help you?"

"um...let's see...could i get a hot fudge sundae" Sarah said politely as she handed back the menu. "how much do i you?" she asked as she took out her purse.

"Oh, it's on the house" Andrew smiled kindly

"Really, you'd do that!"

"Sure, since you're new around here"

"thanks so much"

"No problem" Andrew left the table and came back with the sundae

"thanks" Sarah dug her spoon into the warm, thick chocolate sauce.

"ding" Sarah's head snapped back towards the glass paned doors and gasped _Darien._

She quickly turned back to the sundae and hoped he didn't see her. Luckily he didn't.

"Hey Andrew" he walked over to Andrew at the counter

"Hey Dare, what's up?" Andrew asked as Darien took a seat right next to Sarah.

"You won't believe what happened at school today, there's this new girl in school and she's the sexiest thing i've ever seen" Darien gushed

"really! what does she look like?" Andrew asked with a smirk

"She's got brown hair and long legs and-" He was cut off when the person next to him coughed. Sarah turned around and meta pair of blue eyes, she immediately looked down, and looked at the half-finished ice cream bowl.

"Sorry, I must get going"she muttered and she grabbed her trainer bag, swung it onto her shoulder and dashed out.

Darien flushed bright red. He looked at the ice cream bowl and noticed a baby pink purse next to it. _i might talk to her tomorrow _he thought as he scooped up Sarah's purse.

* * *

Sarah sped down Cherry Road._ Number 37 _she thought, only yesterday did she see her new house in Japan. 

flashback

"MY GOD" she squealed as she ran the full length of the luxurious two story house. It had polished floors throughout the entire house,except for the master bedroom. The walls were painted creme and the windows had light, white drifty curtains that were semi-transparent. There was a black, yamaha grand piano in the living room and a massive tv and stereo in the entertainment room.The kitchen was spotless and all the other rooms were just ...how could she describe it ...perfect. But out all of the rooms, it was the bedroom that Sarah liked the best. The room was bigger than all the others, it had soft white carpet, baby pink walls and a four poster bed at the back of the room with curtains that could be drawn around it,which were made of the same drifty, semi-transparent material used for the windows. The bed was fluffy and soft with cotton quilts which had feminine, floral prints. There was also a lilac vanity desk in the corner of the room, but Sarah hardly used make-up.

Downstairs was the garage but it was empty Sarah would be buying a car of her own choice, her parents would be sending their money to japan for her._I guess it's not too bad being an only child whom parents are one of the richest honk kong tycoons._

end of flashback

She finally found her house, she stood back and admired it. A two storey house with a bay window and a garage for one person was very lucky indeed.

"hello" said a voice beside her. Sarah looked to her right but saw no one, her eyes slowly looked lower. She saw the cutest child staring back at her with adorable ruby eyes.

"Hello, what's your name" Sarah said kindly to her, as she chouched down lower so that she was in eye level with the girl. She had the wierdest hair style, her was cotton candy pink which were done up in a curious way._Reminds me of meatballs_.

"My name is Rini, you're my new neighbor aren't you?" She soounded like a girl who'd speak her mind.

"My name's Sarah" She extended her hand "Nice to meet you"

Rini took her hand and shook it "I like you" she said honestly, as if there was nothing awkward about what she was saying

"uh...i like you too, well i must get going but if you want , you could drop by some time"

"That'd be great" Rini looked very excited. Rini waddled off to the house next dood, her pink fluffy pigtail bobbling up and down.

Sarah sighed and put her key into her door.

* * *

_The next day_

"Sarah!Wait up" Some one called

Sarah spun round and saw Darien jogging up to her

"you forgot your purse yesterday" Handing it back to her

"thanks, i was wondering where it went off to" she smiled

"Listen, uh...do you want to go with me to the arcade later today?"

"Sounds wonderful"

* * *

"Hey Andrew!" Darien called 

"Hey Dare, got a date eh?" He smiled chamingly at Sarah, who was at Darien's side.

"Kinda" he flushed

Suddenly there was a crash at the other side of the arcade.

"What was that?" Andrew shouted. Sarah and Andrew ran to the area where the sound came from. Darien lingered back and ran into the toilets. He quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Serena was walking down the street with Rini when she heard an enormous crash in the arcade, they both nodded to eachother and transformed behind a tree.

"Amy!" Sailor Moon spoke into her communicator i think we have a nega-monster here, alert all the scouts to come to the arcade!" she snapped it shut and ran into the Crown

Sarah and Andrew stopped dead when they saw a bizarre monster that was a giant pac-man.

Sarah screamed, as the monster rushed upon her. Andrew tried to block the pac-man but got hit aside, into the wall, unconscious.

"ANDREW!" She gasped, she looked back at the monster"OH MY GOD" She snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to hit her.But instead of pain she felt two strongs arms cradle her, carrying her. She looked up at her rescuer, a man with a white mask was carrying her away from the monster. He gently placed her on the floor and ran back into the fight.

"Stop where you are, you nega-trash"A confident voice said, it came from above sarah, on the bench table were 5 girls in sailor suits."I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, sworn enemy of the nega-verse, and that means you" A girl about the same height as Sarah, with two ridiculous yellow pigtails striked a pose._What the?.._

"Enough with chatter" Said the monster in a horrible voice, it lunged at the Sailor Moon flailing it's arms as if it were some sort of windmill.

"Mars FIRE" The girl in red screamed as she let flames out of her hands

"AHHH" The monster screamed

"Moon Sceptre elimination" Sailor Moon twirled her red sceptre around releasing pink hearts, it hit the monster square in it's chest. Slowly it blurred away, into a pile of black ash on the floor. Sarah collapsed.

2 hours later

" Sarah, Sarah" Some one was gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Wha..what?"Sarah groggily opened her eyes. She quickly sat bolt upright, nearly colliding with Darien's face."w..where am i?"

"At the arcade, remember?"

"ANDREW! What happened to him?" She asked urgently

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine, i called the ambulance as soon as i saw him unconscious" he said reassuringly

"uh..my head, what happened?"

"I don't know all i know was that there was big crash and you and Andrew ran off to see what happened, when you didn't come back i went over to check on you, and there was a big mess" Darien saidinnocently._ Except the fact that i'm Tuxedo Mask_

_

* * *

_

Darien and Sarah started going out really often and soon they were a inseperable couple but for some odd reason monsters kept on attacking the places that Sarah and Darien were in.

"Darien!" Amy's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Wh..what?" His head snapped back up

"We have to talk about Sarah" She reminded. All the sailor scouts were at the table in Rei's temple.

"Sarah keeps getting attacked by monsters" Amy said

"We can't always be there for her" Lita cut it

"I think the Monsters are after _you _" Serena said "Maybe you should..."

"WHAT? You want me to break up with Sarah just because you think i'm the monsters target and they tend to harm Sarah as well?"

"Look Darien" Rei said calmingly" It's for Sarah's own safety, please think about it"

* * *

Later that night, Darien lay in his bed confused with all his thoughts and emotions. _What should i do?_ he asked himself. Darien got up and turned to his bedside table, there was a picture of Sarah in a frilly white dress under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. He sighed. It would be hard to let her go.

* * *

Sarah was sobbing uncontrollably in her house. Only a few minutes ago, she was dumped the one person she thought would always be there for her.

flashback

"Sarah" Darien said in a voice that showed emotion. Sadness."I really think this relationship should end."

"why?" Sarah asked as a single tear escapedher eyes.

It was the saddest image Darien had seen. Sarah's soft pretty face tuen away from him, she didn't wait for answer. Sarah ran away, leaving Darien feeling very guilty.


	5. The beginning?

New beginning?

"DING A LING A LING" The start of lunch bell rung

Up until now, Sarah had no group to sit with.Darien watched from afar, before turning away from guilt. It was his fault that she had nowhere to sit. He remembered everyday, they had gone up to the top of C block and talked about school and sport.

"Hey Sarah!" A posh voice called. Sarah lookedin the direction of the voice and sawa girl from the "populars" call out to her. Ellie.

She, like Sarah was an saw her with Sapphire, he'd clench his fist in anger.

* * *

"Good Morning class, i would like to congradulate you on becomin the first class to test this new curriculum. It will be training for your careers. You all will be getting a trainee job at whichever course you'd like to do as a career. The whole class moaned as she handed out pamphlets.

a phone call was heard outside the classroom."Excuse me class" The teacher left the class to take the call.

"So, what are you taking" Ellie asked Sarah

"How the hell would i know" Darien flinched " I hate doing jobs, what are _you_ doing?"

Ellie sighed as she flicked through the pamphlet, "let me see" she woindered out aloud"i think i'll choose something easy...hm...ah found one. I'll do hotel management."

Sarah laughed " Picking up calls all day? I didn't know you liked_ that"_

Ellie shrugged"_You_ still gotta find a job"

All eyes were on Sarah.

"Well, i don't want to do something boring yet not tiresome, but. OH MY GOD, OF COURSE" She squealed.

She dived inder the desk and pulled out her Guess Wallot.She flipped throught her cards. "AHA" she said triuphantly

"What's that?" Asked Ellie, curiously

"It's a business card for the modelling studio" She said slightly boasting

"Oh you bitch!" Ellie said cheekily" Lucky gal"

* * *


End file.
